trembler sans s'arrêter
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Lors d'une mission banal, Ban revoit une vieille connaissance qui le plongeras dans l'horreur. Warning : Violence


Titre : Trembler sans s'arrêter.

De nouveau une fic GB .Bon, cette fois-ci c'est un plus hard que mignon. Mais vraiment hard, je vous préviens que la suite pourrais choquer. Je voudrais également dédicacer cette fic a nami-la-folle, qui, avouons le, fait vivre la rubrique Getbakers à elle toute seule ^^. Je ne suis pas sur que soit ton genre de fic mais je tenais tout de même à te témoigner mon respect envers le nombres de fics que tu as écrite !! Voilà !!

Fudo takuma

Pov Ginji :

Depuis quelques jours, Ban est bizarre. Il est plus nerveux que d'habitude. Pourtant notre dernière mission s'est bien passé. Nous devions récupéré une vieille pierre qui avait eu soit-disant des pouvoirs magiques … Bref, nous nous sommes introduit dans le fameux manoir où était retenus la pierre. Cependant, nous avons dûs nous séparer. Je suis partis à droite et lui à gauche. J'ai dûs me battre contre pas mal de gardes du corps, mais c'était relativement facile. Je pensais que ça l'avait été aussi pour ban-chan, surtout qu'il est plus fort que moi. Mais depuis deux jours, il n'est plus le même. Nerveux, irritable (plus que d'habitude), il ne supporte même plus que je le touche. C'est bizarre parce qu'on dirait … parce qu'on dirait qu'il a peur …

Pov Ban :

Tout avait bien commencer. Le manoir étant grand, nous avons du nous séparer. Pas de problèmes, Ginji et moi sommes assez forts pour nous débrouiller l'un sans l'autre, surtout lors de ce genre de missions banals. Enfin presque. Je suis allé du coté gauche. Pas beaucoup de sous-fifres à dégommer, ce qui était dommage ! J'aurais dûs me méfier, mais les missions classiques s'était enchainées et mon assurance avait augmenter au point de penser que rien ne m'arrêterais. Ce fût rapide. Un homme me porta un coup sans que je ne puisse même le pressentir. Je m'étais effondré au sol, le nez en sang. Je levis la tête. Fudo Takuma. L'homme à qui j'ai broyé le bras. Sans que je ne puisses réagir, plongé dans ma stupéfaction, il me prit par le col et me souleva au-dessus du sol. Je sentis une aiguille traverser ma peau. Je regardais avec horreur la seringue planté dans mon bras. Je suis fort, mais je suis avant tout un homme. La drogue fît rapidement effet. En moins d'une minute, mes jambes ne me portaient plus, tandis qu'il m'avais lâché. J'étais au sol et à cause de son omniscience, je ne pouvais employer mon jagan. L'horreur de la situation commençait à s'infiltrer en moi. J'étais seul, sans défense, face à un homme qui voulait me voir hurler de douleur, puis mourir. Il souriait.

- Mido, Mido, Mido ! Comme on se retrouve.

Je … Enflure !!

La drogue m'empêchais de parler correctement.

Allons Mido, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à un vieil ami. Je suis si content de te revoir, surtout dans cet état là ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait … plaisir !

Je …

Épargne ton souffle Mido, car tu en auras besoin, crois moi !

Il me souleva, sans guère d'efforts, et me balança sur ces épaules. Je priais pour que Ginji vienne, Bon Dieu qu'il vienne maintenant ! Il me transporta jusque dans une des chambres du manoir, puis, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante. Il me posa à terre, ouvrit l'eau, laissant le lavabos se remplir.

Tu as l'air complètement dans les vapes ! Je pense que je vais devoir t'aider à te réveiller. Il serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas profiter pleinement de la suite du programme !

Violemment, il m'agrippa et plongea ma tête dans le lavabos. La sensation du manque d'air s'infiltra en moi. Je tentais de me débattre mais la drogue m'en empêchais. Au bout de secondes interminables, il sortit ma tête de l'eau et je pus respirer. Pas pour longtemps. Il recommença trois fois.

Bien ! Je pense que tu es assez réveillé pour savourer la suite.

Il me prit de nouveau, passa la porte, et me jeta sur le lit. Je reprenais mon souffle, la peur au ventre. Mes cheveux trempées collaient à mes tempes. Les secondes passaient. J'étais sur le dos, cambré légèrement en une tentative de retrouver mes moyens. Rien ne se passait. Je le fixa. Son regard était étrange. Il me dévisageait de la tête au pied, paressant me voir pour la première fois. Soudain, il sortis la lame qu'ornais son bras manquant. Rapidement, il déchira ma chemise. Sans doute voulait-il voir les atrocités qu'il allait me faire encore mieux que si j'étais habillé. D'un seul coup, il me plaqua à plat ventre contre le lit, mon visage enfoncé dans les coussins, et l'un de mes bras tordus par mon tortionnaire. Je faillis lâcher un gémissement. Je tournais la tête je voulais voir malgré ma peur.

Tu as de très beaux yeux Mido. Vraiment de très beaux yeux.

Il délirait. Il devait être en réalité en train de faire un cauchemar. Fudo devait vraiment avoir perdus la tête. Pourtant son regard pesait toujours sur lui et ces mains … sa main qui glissaient sur mon dos. Le blond le griffa. La main descendit plus bas, caressant le creux des reins , puis l'une des fesses à travers le pantalon sombre du brun. L'horreur enfla dans le ventre du possesseur du jagan.

Mido, je pense avoir trouvé une façon tout à fait intéressante de te torturer.

Ar .. Arrête !!

Oh non.

Le fou arracha brutalement le pantalon, puis le caleçon du plus jeune. Un hurlement retentit, puis un grognement. Ban serrait les dents contre la douleur affreuse qui traversait ces reins, tandis que le plus vieux grognait de plaisir, trouvant l'étroitesse du garçon soumis des plus appréciable. De violents coups de reins commencèrent et Ban n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il sentit les larmes se mettre à couler le long de ces joues, alors que son bourrait prenait son pied. Son bourreau, mein huncker, pensa-t-il. Un coup plus violent que les autres le fit gémir sourdement. Dieu qu'il détestait ça. La sensation de ce sexe en lui, de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la douleur, la honte. Les gémissements derrière lui se firent plus rapides. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, pas après avoir été violer, sans même pouvoir se défendre. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le blond éprouvé du plaisir. Une idée soudaine germa dans son esprit. Ces yeux ! Ces yeux sont fermés ! Son omniscience ne marchait donc plus ! Il se prépara, malgré la souffrance. La jouissance de l'autre fut longue à arriver, mais quand elle arriva, le brun était près. Le jagan se déclencha. La drogue faisait encore un peu effet et il crut qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il récupéra son pantalon et courut hors de la pièce. Il courut à en perdre haleine, tout en essuyant les larmes sur ces joues. Alors qu'il arrivait près du hall d'entrée, il aperçût Ginji avec une boîte.

Je l'ai Ban-chan !!

On se casse !

Maintenant ça fait cinq jours que ça s'est passé mais je n'arrive pas m'ôter les images de ma tête. Je joue le jeu devant tout le monde. Mais quand je suis seul, il m'arrive de pleurer et ça me tue. La peur et la honte me bouffe. Heureusement, le sourire de Ginji est là. Sans lui je me serais déjà mis une balle. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. M'empêcher de trembler sans s'arrêter.

Finis ! Bon c'est pas sympa pour le pauvre Ban (ou pour fudo, ça dépend où on se place -_-') Là aussi l'idée me trottait dans la tête …

Merci de m'avoir lus ^^


End file.
